


Спасибо за семью

by EmberNova



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, пропущенная сцена, сборник драбблов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Ау, где Салли и Ларри решили бросить идею о погоне за истиной культа
Relationships: Henry Fisher/Lisa Johnson, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 3





	1. Любимое время суток

Вечер — вот любимое время суток Салли. Когда учеба закончена, а родители перестают донимать со своими просьбами, и можно наконец расслабиться. Но как и всё теперь — Салли делил это время с Ларри.

У него в комнате, развалившись на кровати, Салли играл в приставку, пока рядом сидящий Джонсон в очередной раз «выражал себя» на холсте бумаги. В комнате витал аромат разведенной краски и алкоголя. Ларри не выкинул бутылки со вчерашнего дня — и те открытые рядком стояли внизу кровати. Но Ларри скорее переночует в домике на дереве в ливень, чем проветрит свою комнату.

Салли чувствовал себя здесь как дома. По-настоящему дома. Он не чувствовал так в своей комнате, как чувствовал здесь — с Ларри. Когда «гостевое время» в квартире Джонсонов заканчивалось, и Салли приходилось на ночь возвращаться в свою комнату — он ощущал себя, как если бы уехал в лагерь. Он здесь ест и спит. Вроде комфортно, но вот поскорее вернуться бы домой. Хотя когда они пару раз в летние ночи ночевали в домике на дереве, Салли и там ощущал это призрачное чувство «дома», то есть, некого уюта, что ли? Расслабленности и безопасности. Это что за странный передвижной «дом» тогда получается?..

— Сал, чувак, подкинь содовой, — Салли ненадолго отвлекся от игры, передав жестяную банку Ларри.

Тот, закончивший очередное свое творение, с улыбкой принял банку, а Салли снял игру с паузы и вернулся к прохождению уровня. Но как только он снова погрузился в игру, вслушиваясь в неритмичное клацанье кнопок геймпада, в лицо (то есть — протез) прилетела мощная пенная струя, вмиг распространяя по комнате сладковатый аромат, перебивший запашок пивных бутылок. Салли сначала не понял, но жидкость попала в отверстие для глаза, и тогда Салли вздрогнул, почувствовав, как на плече ткань черной кофты вдруг стала мокрой.

— Мать твою! — воскликнул он, отбросив геймпад. Аудиосистема телевизора тотчас же проиграла мелодию игрового проигрыша. — Ларри, мудозвон ты ебаный! — Салли расставил руки, как если бы старался уклониться от «атаки», но, увы, запоздало.

Он повернулся к Джонсону — и с раздражением отметил, что тот совсем не смущен. Ларри громко смеялся, сжимая в руке жестяную банку. Остатки бежевой пены стекали по красным бокам тонкого алюминия и пачкали темно-зеленые джинсы Джонсона.

— Ебаный. Тобой же, — неиронично, стараясь перебить приступы гогочущего смеха, отметил Ларри.

И Салли возмутился еще больше. Он хотел злиться на Ларри, но шутки этого деревенщины заставляли против воли растягиваться губы в улыбке. И ведь скотине Джонсону даже не надо было заглядывать под протез, чтобы знать — смеется ли сейчас Салли, или пропитан неистовой злобой. Потому он, шумно и громко выдохнув, свел брови. Нет смысла злиться на патлатого весельчака, потому что раз он рад — что ж, наверное, Салли рад принять участие в этом. Даже жертвой своего только выстиранного свитера.

— Ладно, я схожу наверх переоденусь, — сказал Салли. Но не успел он спустить с кровати хоть одну ногу, как смех Ларри вдруг прекратился. Он положил ладонь на плечо Салли.

— Подожди. Я сам схожу. Я так думаю, тебе не особо кайфово липкому и мокрому куда-то тащиться.

К счастью, склад ума Джонсона был довольно одномерен по отношению к Фишеру. Поэтому Салли точно знал, что никаких подтекстов тот во фразу не вкладывает. Салли пытался даже как-то шутить с Джонсоном на подобные темы, чтобы привлечь к себе _особое_ внимание. Но Ларри абсолютно не въезжал в намеки, поддерживая беседу в привычном повседневном ключе.

— Да, с другой стороны, ты прав, — выдохнув, произнес Салли. Он посмотрел на откинутый геймад и подумал, что очень уж удобно сидеть на кровати Ларри. Желание куда-либо идти тотчас же отпало само собой. — Ладно, иди. Только будь там потише. — Джонсон собирался встать, но теперь Салли остановил его, схватив за предплечье. — Я видел, как мой отец с утра снова пил. Если он пьяный — он скорей всего спит. После сна во время таких загулов он обычно какой-то… в более приподнятом настроении, что ли. Не хочу лишать его хотя бы малейшей возможности еще немного порадоваться жизни, — решил уточнить Салли. Чтобы металлист уж точно вел себя тихо.

— Хорошо, я понял, — ответил Ларри. Серьезность на лице Джонсона, смешанная с улыбкой, в такие моменты как никогда успокаивала Фишера.

Преодолев пару нерабочих, как обычно, автоматов со снеками, Ларри запрыгнул в лифт. Путешествия вниз и вверх по этажам было настолько рутиной, что все здание апартаментов в целом казалось для Ларри как одна большая его комната. Лифт звякнул, когда прибыл на этаж Салли. И, проверив шнурки на своих кедах, Ларри вышел из лифта, по пути столкнувшись с Робертом.

— Привет, чел.

— Привет.

Они обменялись традиционным приветствием, включающим в себя серию из ударов «кулачками» и махнулись местами. Роберт уехал на лифте вниз. Джонсон, с этого момента старавшийся шагать очень неспешно, открыл дверь — помня о наставлении Салли. Ручка мягко поддалась, и Ларри вошел внутрь. Мистера Фишера со стороны комнат видно не было, но когда металлист повернул голову в другую сторону.

— Ма… — собирался было по инерции произнести Ларри, но закрыл свой рот ладонью.

Он поспешил выйти обратно в коридор, при этом умудрившись не обронить за собой ни единого шороха. Он точно так же мягко притворил за собой дверь, как когда заходил. Он застыл, не отходя от входа в квартиру. Это конечно не был в очередной раз привидевшийся (или же реально появившийся) красноглазый демон, но… На диване Фишеров спиной к входной двери сидела его мать. И вместе с ней был Генри. Ларри прыснул смехом, будто утерев пальцами губы. Он подумал, что Сал простит его за то, что добыть сменный комплект одежды ему не удалось.

— Салли будет смеяться, — сообщил Ларри безмолвию общего коридора. Электрическая лампочка безучастно потрескивала, пока черная мушка билась о ее стеклянное пузо.

Вернувшись в свой родной подвал, Джонсон почувствовал какую-то теплоту, коснувшуюся сердца, когда увидел Фишера все еще сидящего на его кровати с геймпадом в руках. Ларри сел рядом, и Сал обратил на него внимание — на экране светилось меню опций, значит, Ларри подоспел вовремя.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил парнишка с двумя завязанными хвостиками, когда приметил, что Джонсон с собой ничего не принес.

— Сал, чувак, может, одолжишь что-нибудь из моего гардероба? — скосив ухмылку, обнажил желтые от постоянного курения зубы Лар.

— Ну… — Салли замялся. — Что-то не так в квартире? — уклончивый ответ заставил парнишку забеспокоиться.

Черти что творилось в апартаментах, а потому в мыслях самые пугающие развития событий имели право занимать первые места. Ларри усмехнулся, и уже от одного этого Салу стало легче. Значит, точно не какая-то паранормальщина.

— Ну, — Ларри замялся. Не то что бы он был смущен застуканной сценой. Он просто думал, как бы повел себя Сал, окажись на его месте. — Я вроде как видел, как твой батя решил подработать личным стоматологом моей мамы. Ну… ну или что-то вроде того, — каламбур казался солидным. Конечно же ровно до того момента, как Ларри его произнес.

— Они чт… что? — голубые глаза тотчас же будто ярче «засветились» из темных вырезов протеза, и Ларри обрадовался, что из всего возможного — именно глаза Салли можно было видеть из-под маски. Потому что то, как они расширились — было до чертиков забавно.

Он подсел ближе, убирая из рук парня контроллер от своей приставки. Рука плавно обвила тело Салли, и ладонь осталась на талии того. Грудь прижалась к мокрому плечу.

— Слушай, чувак, может твой отец думал, что ты ко мне на всю ночь собрался?

— Да отец… он вообще не знал ничего о моих сегодняшних планах.

— Ну так вот, — Ларри вдруг зашептал, хотя пока это было все же чуть громче шепота. — Может, сейчас последнее, что он хотел бы увидеть — это своего сынишку, прервавшего их вроде как интимный акт, — Ларри, проведя по виску, уткнул нос в чуть подрастрепанный ворох голубых волос.

Салли неуверенно принял близость Ларри — он чувствовал руку, которая совсем ненавязчиво, а все же прижимала его к патлатому металлисту.

— Чем тогда займемся? — лицо Салли наверняка было жутко красным, и тот был рад, что его прикрывал протез.

— Ну, судя по всему, у нас теперь есть время для нашего любимого дела.

Джонсон отстранился, и Салли увидел взгляд карих глаз — светящийся легким светом. И уже понял, что сопротивляться закрытой улыбке нет смысла. Он отпустил Ларри, чтобы тот поставил кассету в проигрыватель. На экране возникли начальные кадры из известного им обоим черно-белого ужастика. Он вернулся, а Салли уже ждал его, проводив взглядом до самого момента, как он снова сел на кровать. Ларри забрался руками под кофту, чувствуя отдушку сладкой газировки, и очень умелыми движениями задрал ее наверх — Сал поднял руки. В такие моменты он был очень признателен «маске», что та такая гладкая — и воротник ни за что не цеплялся, тормозя процесс. Под аккомпанемент криков людей на экране, удирающих от механизированной огромной куклы птеродактиля, Ларри приник к тонкой шее Фишера.

— Ларри, ты… — Салли хотел, возможно, что-то сказать против, но его слова в любом случае не несли бы большой смысловой нагрузки.

Ларри, придавив своим телом любимого худощавого кореша, без стеснения кусал его шею, зажимая бледную кожу совсем некрепко. Салли, чувствуя, как волнующие укусы спускаются вниз по шее, хотел остановить Джонсона, или хотя бы приглушить свои собственные выдохи. Пока Ларри занимался дегустацией «рыболова»*, который вроде как сейчас играл роль «рыбки», Салли потянулся к ремешкам протеза, который мешал дышать — под ним выдыхать казалось абсолютно невыносимым. Будто жар снова и снова опалял и без того растерзанное лицо. Расстегнув застежки, он скинул протез — «хищник Ларри» тогда остановился — и Салли хотел бы сказать за это спасибо. Теперь они могли начать правильно и неспешно. Ларри умел вынудить его избавиться от чертового протеза в своем присутствии. Джонсон склонился, приникнув к губам Салли. Он перестал держать на весу свое тело и, притиснув к матрасу Фишера еще больше, нежно обнял его, трогая лопатки.

Целоваться с Джонсоном было, как целоваться с полной окурков пепельницей. Но… Салли, вопреки здравому смыслу, — это нравилось. И всем сладостям на свете он предпочел бы этот горьковатый привкус потрескавшихся, но таких умелых губ. Он и представить не мог — какого это целоваться «с ним», но Ларри его всегда убеждал — что это чертовски классно. Одновременно смущая и воодушевляя Фишера. Он зависим? Пожалуй, да. От похвалы Джонсона. Когда Ларри говорил Салли, что тому в нем нравится, Фишер внутри растекался лужей. Конечно, стараясь не показывать этого внешне.

— Мы будем это делать со светом? — взволнованно спросил Салли, когда Ларри отстранился.

Джонсон посмотрел в голубые глаза (точнее — он понимал, что из них видит только один, но это ему ничем не мешало погрузиться в приятное будоражащее состояние). Он с абсолютной нежностью провел большим пальцем по неровностям щеки Салли.

— Да, — сообщил он.

Салли закрыл глаза руками, но поделать с этим все равно ничего уже не мог.

***

Они сидели вдвоем в не очень-то большой ванне подвала Джонсона друг напротив друга, подогнув ноги. Салли с остервенением мылил путающиеся патлы, пока Ларри делал то же самое с его — но в отличие от первых, волосы Салли не было так проблематично взмылить.

— Ауч! — пожаловался Лар, прикрывая глаз. — Мне кажется, ты дорвался до чего-то, что очень давно собирался сделать — оставить меня лысым.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Салли. — Я наконец могу отмыть твою сальную башку. Задолбал мыть ее раз в месяц.

— Мы сейчас ходим в школу. Так что два.

— Мудила, — сказал Салли.

Он сгреб в кулак волосы Джонсона и прежде, чем тот что-то успел понять — окунул его голову в по грудь наполненную ванную.

— Это кто еще тут мудила?! — вынырнув, Ларри закашлялся — пена попала в горло, но Салли, кажется, абсолютно не придал значения тому, что друг только что чуть ни откинул коньки.

Ярковолосый подросток заливисто рассмеялся, свесив руку с края ванной. Когда же Салли наконец отошел от своего злорадного припадка, режущего слух из-за хорошего эха в ванной, обложенной плиткой, то вновь посмотрел на Ларри — улыбающегося, старающегося не обращать внимания на красные слезящиеся из-за мыла глаза. «Счастлив», — подумал Салли. Он пододвинулся ближе, протянув руки и обняв за шею патлатого металлиста. «Счастлив», — успокоил он себя, почувствовав чужие, обвившие его в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Игра слов, отсылка к фамилии Салли


	2. Дела семейные

В квартире Фишеров было как-то слишком людно (и «гизмно» вдобавок). Сейчас родной подвал Джонсона был практически неиспользуемым местом. Ларри думал, что будет из-за этого немного тосковать, но так вышло, что квартира Фишеров была больше похожа на квартиру «Лизы и Генри», потому что те любили часами сидеть на диване. Да и Лиза после этих «часов» редко когда теперь возвращалась «домой». Тут теперь и ее щетка стояла и пижамные комплекты были перетащены в шкаф Генри. А Ларри и Салли, не особо воодушевленные идеей созерцать их медовый месяц больше, чем раз в сутки, в основном тусовались в подвале. Теперь, когда преград в виде лимита времени совсем не оставалось, подростки даже порой ловили себя на мысли, что все это похоже, будто они и впрямь живут вместе отдельно от предков.

На столе в глубине кухни стоял торт. Лиза и Генри, повернувшиеся спиной к своим чадам, вешали фотографию, на которой фотограф запечатлел их вчетвером. Только Ларри с высоты своего роста мог видеть хотя бы примерно, что их родители там навешивают. Фишеру же младшему пришлось стоять в ожидании, пока отец и Лиза закончат и отойдут. Ларри сначала внимательно рассматривал фотографию, вытянувшись. Заметив чуть нервное (из-за нетерпеливого ожидания) состояние Салли, он склонился к нему, на ходу ловя за хвост шутку, заскочившую к нему в голову. За которую, он уже будто предсказывал будущее, ему прилетит. Но он все равно был уверен, что оно того стоит.

— Знаешь, — Салли чуть двинулся ближе, чтобы Джонсону было проще говорить. — Инцест — это дело семейное, — скрючившийся Ларри разразился смехом, сначала стараясь не особо ржать в голос, а потом забив на это — потому что живот уже болел от потугов себя заткнуть.

Салли прикусил губу под протезом, возмущаясь такой посредственной шутке. Он пихнул кулаком Ларри под ребра, отчего ржущая «каланча» скукожилась еще больше — теперь не от того, что ему весело, а от боли — хотя, он отдал себе должное, ржать как пришибленный не перестал.

Где-то снизу доносился хрюкающий хохот. Лиза развернулась. Ребята были в очень странной позиции. Салли стоял, неотрывно глядя вверх. Лиза поняла довольно быстро, что взгляд был направлен на фотографию, которую еще ровнял Генри. Ее сын — чуть ли не напополам сложившийся — «хрюкал», держась за живот.

— Ладно, — помотала Лиза головой, думая, что сына-то она любит, но «подростков» вот не понимает. Что успело произойти за те пять минут, что они с Генри не смотрели на мальчишек. Те ведь даже никуда не отходили. — Может, кто-нибудь будет чай?

— Я буду, — отозвался Генри. Закончил с выравниванием фотографии и направился в сторону кухни.

— И я, — почти одновременно произнесли парни. Салли — спокойно, а затем пошел за отцом. Ларри, претерпевая неприятные пульсации, поднял палец вверх. Звук из его рта больше был похож на «неа», но Лиза не особо сомневалась в ответе.

***

— Мда… предки женились. Шизануться можно. — Ларри, сложивший ноги на диване в позе лотоса, закинул пару штук попкорна в рот.

На экране телевизора главный герой бежал вперед, стараясь обогнать разрушающуюся за ним дорогу. И у него это неплохо получалось. Было очень приятным сюрпризом, что они наткнулись на премьеру фильма, который еще какое-то время назад шел в кинотеатрах. Фишер сидел рядом — тоже с ногами на диване, но в более развалившейся позе. Лиза и Генри обещали сегодня не возвращаться до часу ночи. Поэтому оставили «спиногрызов», которые, по факту, были уже довольно взрослые, да и давно не доставляли им проблем, присматривать за Гизмо. Кот нагло оккупировал кровать Салли. Поэтому, не сильно погрустив, парни подумали, что это отличный шанс провести время в гостиной — все же временная власть над «чужой» территорией было довольно классным преимуществом. Да и телек, ловивший больше трех каналов (в отличие от того, что стоял в комнате Ларри) — был неплохим дополнением. Салли вздохнул, положив голову на плечо Джонсона. Он уже давно снял протез — точнее, и причин-то не было сегодня его надевать. Потому что был выходной, а проснулся он от того, что в комнату к нему зашел Ларри. Шорох двери, может, и был не столь громким звуком, но вот мгновенно пробудил Салли. И, оказывается, проснуться, чувствуя в ногах теплого ленивого кота, не поведшего и ухом, и увидеть в дверях своей комнаты немного растерянного длинноволосого кореша — когда перед сном ожидал, что снова подскочишь с кровати от кошмара и еще пол-утра будешь стараться реанимировать свой сонный мозг — очень приятно.

— И не говори. И вообще, что за чепуха. Мы — те первые, кто завел отношения. Что это за фарс теперь выходит? — Салли потянул руку к миске с попкорном, лежащей на коленях Ларри. — Как рассказывать-то об этом будем? — Ларри откинул свою голову сверху. Салли сегодня даже хвостиков не стал заплетать. Очень по-новому. И Джонсон был рад, что он первый и пока единственный, кто видит не совсем привычного Салли.

— Мне кажется, они все знают, — Салли поднял голову, отчего и Джоносну пришлось слишком скоро распрощаться со своей удобной подложкой. Он увидел вопросительный взгляд, направленный на него. — Ну, я не могу быть уверенным насчет Генри. Но мне кажется, мама уже ни один раз что-нибудь да замечала. Может рассказала Генри, чтоб не удивлялся, а может и просто ждет, пока мы уже прямо все расскажем. Может мы и не особо «маскируемся», но раз не заводим разговор об этом…

— Господи, как тяжело-то, — с застывшим взглядом вернул Салли голову на плечо Джонсона. — И что ж получается… Ладно, я не хочу даже думать о том, как они вообще пришли в итоге к тому, к чему пришли, — замотал он головой, возвращая во взгляд осмысленность.

Ларри засмеялся. Негромко. Придерживая пластиковую круглую миску, он потянулся рукой к голове Фишера. Салли прикрыл глаза, когда чужие пальцы аккуратным движением впутались в ворох его цветных волос и стали мягко поглаживать. Они посидели так некоторое время. И Ларри отставил белую миску с попкорном на стол, поняв, что фильм им уже не особо интересен. Пускай это и премьера на ТВ отшумевшего блокбастера. Он потерял нить разговора между главными героями, а Салли и подавно даже не смотрел на происходящее, нежась под «когтистыми» лапами родного Джонсона. Ларри перестал расплавлять Салли поглаживаниями по волосам и чуть отодвинул его за плечи, без особых промедлений коснувшись шероховатых губ.

— Ммм, — среагировал Салли, чувствуя чуть вздрогнувшее тело от легкой неожиданности.

Тонкие теплые губы Ларри снова умело выбивали его из колеи. Этот поцелуй он запомнит так же, как запомнил все предшествующие этому моменту. Если Салли и привыкнет к тому, что чужие губы могут касаться его лица с таким трепетом, то это произойдет точно не в ближайшее время. Руки сами потянулись к втянувшемуся в процесс Ларри, не ощущая сопротивления, бесстыдно забравшись под футболку с несменным принтом.

— Залезь в карман штанов, — шепнул Ларри, на мгновение отстранившись, и затем вернувшись снова к губами любимого друга.

Салли послушался, потянувшись к заднему карману. Джонсон спустил руки на спину парня, и надавил, вынуждая лечь на диван. Смущаться смысла, да и желания не было. Лишь этим все портить. Салли откинул голову, прикрывая тыльной стороной ладони рот, пока Ларри, по своему излюбленному сценарию, плавит его тело ласками, спускаясь ниже, задирая одежду. Салли чувствовал, как его ресницы чуть дрожат. Взгляд вдруг зацепился за фотографию на стене, где его отец, разодетый в смокинг, стоял рядом с Лизой в свадебном платье. Он подтянулся к Ларри, путая пальцы в длинных волосах. Джонсон поднял голову, озадаченный тем, почему Фишер вдруг так требовательно потянул его вверх. Тот крепко прильнул к косматому корешу, и на секунду сердце сжалось от мысли, что его Салли возможно снова почудилось что-то пугающее.

— Братик, — горячее дыхание Кромсали обожгло ушную раковину.

Под ладонями смялись диванные подушки. Джонсон впился в них ногтями.

— С. Салли, ты что творишь, — он напрягся, чувствуя реакцию своего тела на провокацию парня.

Салли ослабил хват, падая назад на подушки. На лице играла хитрая улыбка — Фишер радовался возмездию. Салли редко улыбался, когда был без протеза, но когда ему удавалось подловить Ларри — все эти эмоции затрагивали каждый миллиметр его лица. Это было откровенным облегчением. Ларри опустился, обнимая его и перекатываясь вместе на бок. Он уткнулся крепко в плечо Салли. Фишер в ответ обнял его так же, разве что немного неуверенно ластясь к затылку.

— Ларри, ты же не имеешь в виду, что это конец?

— Сейчас, Сал, — жарко пыхтел в шею Ларри. — Все будет. Дай мне немного успокоиться.

«Ну ладно», — подумал Сал, и расслабленно привалился к чужой макушке, ведя пальцами левой руки по спутанным волосам, как расческой. Ларри очень крепко его обнял, и Салли чувствовал спокойствие.


	3. Позволь мне быть слабым

О переезде они говорили уже давно. И, пожалуй, для них это был самый долгий и серьезный разговор, хотя на принятие решения и ушло-то около полугода, возможно, чуть больше. Первым об этом заговорил Салли. «Страшно, — произнес он. — Тодд сказал, что ему страшно продолжать исследовать деятельность культа внутри апартаментов». Очевидный вопрос Ларри, каким образом это касается их двоих — был крыт аргументом, что Тодд не хочет переезжать один. Много смысла в этом не будет, если ему постоянно придется ездить к ним в апартаменты.

— Салли, а что насчет доступности? — Ларри был этим недоволен. Во-первых, какого черта Тодд прикопался к Салли. Если бы ни он — Сал даже не завел бы эту шарманку. — Ну, уедем мы. И как работать дальше? — Фишер удивился, увидев такого Ларри. Металлист вроде вообще никогда так принципиально не реагировал на какие-либо их идеи.

«Не хочу» — слышалось между строк Джонсона. «Здесь мое убежище» — была одна из причин его нежелания обсуждать это. «Здесь у меня все» — подразумевалось под «собирательством доказательств». Салли и самому было понятно — Ларри действительно был привязан к тому, что его здесь окружало. Почти как призраки апартаментов…

— Ларри, дом всего через пару улиц отсюда, — аргумент, сопротивляться которому Джонсон вряд ли бы стал. Можно же представить, что это как шкаф, верно? Разве что расстояние до «шкафа» чуть-чуть увеличиться.

И тогда Ларри действительно не стал долго копаться в своих мыслях и упорно выдвигать свое нехотение. Ведь помимо прочего, одна вещь все еще оставалась истиной — Салли был неотъемлемой частью его «дома», и если Фишер покинет апартаменты Эдисона, то и часть того, почему Джонсон так привязан к этому месту — уедет вместе с ним.

В итоге Салли переехал в тот же день, в который переселялись Тодд и его парень. Разгрузка багажа была нелегким делом, поэтому чем быстрее они с этим расквитались бы, тем быстрее стали бы обживаться уже нормально. Да и Гизмо все же к новой обстановке надо было привыкнуть. И потянулись долгие полмесяца в ожидании приезда Ларри.

— Тут все такое… — Ларри стоял посредине своей новой комнаты, растерянно осматривая пустые стены. Тут уже лежала пара коробок с разной мелочью из его вещей — остальное, выгруженное из грузовика, пока покоилось на газоне во дворе. — Такое… — он был в замешательстве. Ведь не заморачивался насчет определений и подобрать слова не было для него обычно чем-то проблематичным.

— Легко дышится, правда? — Салли, давший возможность Джонсону осмотреть его новое жилье и для этого оставшись стоять чуть в стороне у входа, подошел сзади, легко скользнув по руке парня и сплетя их пальцы в замок. Ларри обернулся, опустив на Фишера взгляд. — Когда я сюда переехал, то понял, что в апартаментах Эдисона будто что-то давит мне на грудь. Здесь мне настолько легче, что поначалу я даже боялся, что это неправильно.

Джонсон снова поднял голову, окинув обклеенное зелеными обоями помещение взглядом. Глубокий тяжкий вдох наполнил легкие воздухом.

— Не знаю, что и думать, — взгляд Ларри был несколько рассеянным.

Салли понимал, что это такое. Момент осознания. Поэтому он не пытался сиюминутно растормошить Ларри. Он оставил руку Джонсона в покое. И без слов вышел из комнаты. Ларри сам к нему придет, когда это чувство его отпустит. Необязательно было, конечно, оставлять Джонсона одного. И Салли это понял только в тот момент, когда в сердце заскребло волнение, пока он шел по коридору в направлении своей комнаты. Но уже сделал это, поэтому волноваться о том, как Джонсон поведет себя наедине с самим собой было бессмысленно. Он к нему придет. Салли зашел к себе. Прихватив по дороге гитару, плюхнулся на кровать. Но не успел тронуть хотя бы одну струну, зажав аккорд, как услышал шебуршание круглой ручки. Он повернулся в сторону двери. В комнату вошел Ларри. Салли проследил, как металлист неспешно подходит к его кровати, не особо осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Подвинься, — сказал Лар и плюхнулся рядом, когда Салли его послушал.

Салли снял с шеи гитарный ремень и отложил инструмент в сторону. Ларри смотрел на него, когда Салли снова повернулся. В тишине комнаты, где чуть слышно раздавалось тиканье часов с кухни, карие глаза Ларри блуждали по лицу Салли, а тот даже не чувствовал себя смущенным.

— Снимешь протез? — вдруг попросил Лар, и его голос был непривычно спокоен. Не было каких-либо других ноток кроме этого самого «спокойствия». Обычно скрипучий тон от того звучал даже несколько мягче. — Или мне тебе помочь?

Рука Джонсона абсолютно естественно легла на затылок Салли, и тот позволил чужим пальцам расстегнуть защелки. Ларри плавно снял маску. Протез мягко опустился на белую тумбу позади металлиста, не издав почти ни звука.

— Вот так, — негромко прокомментировал свои действия Ларри.

Его легкие снова наполнил воздухом глубокий вздох. Салли смотрел в карие глаза, и когда ладонь коснулась лица, он непроизвольно склонился к ней, прикрыв веки. Но когда он вновь открыл их, взгляд Ларри был по-прежнему печальным. Фишер поднял руку, накрыв ладонью ладонь Джонсона, которая покоилась на его исполосованной щеке.

— Наши родители в апартаментах, Салли.

— Я знаю, — ответил он. Его большой палец скользнул по руке Ларри. — Мы разберемся, что там творится за чертовщина. Обещаю.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — отозвался металлист. Он вдруг ссутулился, скользнув обеими руками Салли за спину. Салли почувствовал, как его лоб уперся в чужое плечо. — Меня пугает, то, что я не уверен, хочу ли теперь идти до конца. — Салли обнял Ларри в ответ успокаивающими движениями гладя его спину.

— Тогда мы просто предложим съехать и им.

Вдруг согласие Салли стало для Джонсона неожиданностью. Ларри выпрямился. Его ладонь вернулась на неровную, но уже давным-давно не шершавую, щеку.

— Спасибо, Салли.

Он наклонился, чтобы коснуться губ Салли мягким поцелуем. «Приятно», — подумал Сал, с охотой отвечая любимым тонким губам.


End file.
